Joint replacement surgery is a common orthopedic procedure for joint such as the shoulder, hip, knee, ankle and wrist. Prior to implanting prosthetic components in a joint of a patient, a surgeon generally has to resect at least a portion of the patient's native bone in order to create a recess or cavity for receiving at least a portion of the prosthetic components being implanted. During the process of resecting bone, a surgeon generally only resects the amount of bone that is needed in order to implant the prosthetic components in the joint replacement surgery properly. Once bone is resected from a joint, it generally can no longer be replaced with native bone. Thus, the surgeon attempts to maintain as much native structural integrity of the joint as he or she can during the resection process.
An issue generally encountered by surgeons replacing joints is the loss of native bone near the joint being replaced. Defects in a bone adjacent a joint, such as the hip or knee, can occur due to wear and arthritis of the joint, congenital deformity, and following the removal of a failed prosthetic component. When prosthetic components fail for any one of a variety of reasons, a revision procedure is often necessary. When the failed prosthetic component or components are removed from the joint during a revision procedure, it is common for there to have been further native bone loss in the area adjacent the originally implant position of the prosthetic component or components due to movement of the component or components after implantation or even degeneration or further degeneration of the bone.
The use of bone graft or cement is known to position prosthetic components with respect to bone or to fill voids in bone. Bone graft and cement is also known to stabilize the position and location of prosthetic components in bone. While bone graft or cement is widely used in orthopedic surgery, in cases where there is a large void in bone it is preferable to implant a solid structure in bone for proper support of a prosthetic component in the bone. It is also known to attach augments and stems to prosthetic components in order to aid in the stabilization of prosthetic components in bone. While such augments and stems are used, the available augments and stems that can be attached to prosthetic components generally do not fill the void sufficiently to stabilize the prosthetic components effectively in bone.
There is a need for a joint prosthesis system that optimizes contact with native bone and with minimal removal of native bone and that encourages bone ingrowth and attachment over as large a surface area as possible. There is also a need for giving surgeons the opportunity to attach void fillers to prosthetic components in a plurality of different positions and orientations in order to fill voids sufficiently to stabilize the prosthetic components effectively in bone.